Juguémos al billar
by azaak
Summary: Malfoy reta a Harry, Ron y Hermione a una partida de billar. Harry tiene dos dias para enseñar a sus amigos a jugar. Hermione es algo torpe y necesita unas clases particulares. ¿En que puede desencadenar una simple partida de billar? Lime. Oneshort HHr.


_Hola a todos, aquí estoy otra vez con un fic que se me ocurrió en un momento de estudio (siempre me pasa que cuando estudio me viene la inspiración) y ya que lo he escrito pues lo comparto con vosotros._

_Quiero advertir que este fic contiene contenido sexual implícito, lo que se conoce como lime, y puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas. _

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, y que este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro solo es algo que necesitaba sacarme para poder seguir estudiando._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quiero dedicarle este fic a **_**barbie potter granger**_** porque el dia 19 cumplió años, y gracias a ella pude arreglar mi metedura de pata. Siento mucho la tardanza, se que es para matarme, pero es que entre estudiar y las veces que modifique la escena del lime no he podido subirlo antes. Muchas felicidades y espero que te guste.**_

**_También quiero dar las gracias a _amicvs_, esto también va para tí. Un besazo._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JUGUÉMOS AL BILLAR**

-¡QUE¿Qué habéis hecho que?

-Hermione, no te enfades, solo fue una apuesta de nada. – intentó tranquilizarla su amigo pelirrojo.

-¡Estáis locos¿Por qué me metéis siempre en estos líos?

-No te pongas así, tan poco es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto¡Habéis retado a Malfoy a una partida de billar!

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-¡Que tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es el billar! – Y un poco más calmada añadió – Y yo no sé jugar.

-Hermione – dijo el moreno interviniendo en la discusión – seguro que sabes jugar, habrás jugado muchas veces.

-Harry, que haya jugado no significa que sea buena en ello.

-Seguro que lo eres, y con un poco de práctica serás la mejor.

-Creo que antes de opinar deberías verlo por ti mismo. ¡Os tengo dicho que penséis antes de actuar!

-Si te sirve de algo no creo que Malfoy sepa jugar a esto. – contestó el ojiazul.

-¿Y a quién se le ocurrió esta genial idea? – dijo sarcástica.

-Eh… a mi – dijo Ron ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de la chica. – pero es que él nos había retado a un juego de cartas muggle que no había oído en mi vida…

-Póquer – le ayudó el ojiverde.

-Si, eso. Así que yo lo reté al juego ese del que una vez me habló Harry.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió retarle a algún juego que conocieras y se te diera bien, como por ejemplo el ajedrez? – Preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No había caído… Bueno, pero así ellos tendrán que aprender a jugar y llevaremos ventaja. – sonrió feliz el Weasley.

-Ron, cada dia eres mas tonto. No te das cuenta de que nosotros tampoco sabemos jugar. – Dijo al límite de su paciencia. Parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarle alguna maldición sin necesidad de varita.

-Hermione, tranquilízate por favor. Estás empezando a darme miedo de verdad.

-Si tu bocaza estuviese cerrada para no decir estupideces, no estaría así.

-Pero tenemos a Harry. Es sabe jugar como un experto.

-¿Tu sabes jugar? – preguntó cambiando su cara por una de sorpresa y dirigiéndose al otro chico.

-Si – dijo un poco tímido – no se me da mal.

-Pues ya está solucionado, Harry nos enseñará a jugar. – dijo el pecoso dando por zanjado el tema.

-Por cierto¿Qué dia habéis quedado con Malfoy? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Pues… el sábado a las 5:30 de la tarde. – dijo el pelirrojo corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

-¡Pero si eso es dentro de tres días! – pero Ron ya se había perdido escaleras arriba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El miércoles por la tarde, después de clases, los tres se dirigían a la sala de los menesteres a intentar aprender a jugar al billar.

Al entrar a la sala se encontraron con una gran mesa de billar, una barra americana con unos taburetes y un pequeño mueble bar.

-Vaya Harry, lo has imaginado a la perfección. – comentó Hermione observando todos los detalles.

-Si, es igual al sitio donde solía jugar. – comentó nostálgico.

-Bueno chicos, empecemos a jugar. – comento emocionado el pelirrojo cogiendo el palo.

-Primero de todo, Ron, el palo se coge al revés. – rió Harry.

-Ups¿Y para que sirve esa tiza azul?

-Eso es para ponerle al taco. – al ver la cara de confusión de sus dos "pupilos" lo intentó de otra manera. – La tiza se le pone a la punta del palo para que lance mejor las bolas.

-Am¿Y como se tira? – preguntó el Weasley.

-Primero hay que ordenar las bolas en ese triangulo y cuando estén todas colocadas lo quitamos y ya podemos romper. – caras de incomprensión ante su lenguaje tan técnico lo hicieron replantearse su explicación. - Em, quiero decir, tenemos que tirar para dispersar las bolas por el tablero.

-Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Y que se hace después?

-¿Veis que hay dos clases de bolas, las lisas y las rayadas? – Dijo mostrándoles dos bolas diferentes – El primero que meta una de las dos clases de bolas irá a esa ¿entendéis? Si yo tiro el primero y meto una bola lisa, yo iré a lisas y el contrario irá a rayadas. Y no puedes meter las bolas del contrario, sino pierdes el turno de tirada, pero si metes una bola de las tuyas tienes que volver a tirar.

-Vale, comprendido.

-Una cosa más. La bola blanca no hay que meterla, sino pierdes el turno, esa bola solo sirve para darles a las otras, no puedes darles directamente. Y por último la bola negra. No podéis darle a esa bola, ni meterla en los agujeros, sino automáticamente perderéis la partida y ganara el contrario.

-¿Y entonces que pasa con esa bola¿Para que sirve?

-Cuando hayas metido todas tus bolas, tienes que meter la bola negra en el agujero contrario al que has metido la última de tus bolas. Si la metes en otro agujero ganará el contrario. La verdad es que la bola negra es la más importante, es la que decide el final del juego.

-Bueno Harry, creo que la teoría ha quedado muy clara, y las reglas no son difíciles. – apuntó la castaña interviniendo por primera vez desde que comenzara la explicación. - Ya es hora de que pasemos a la práctica.

-Si, deberías hacernos una demostración para que tengamos una idea de cómo hacerlo. – propuso el ojiazul.

-Vale, estar atentos. – dijo inclinándose hacia el tablero. - Primero mirar como sujeto yo el palo. Pongo la punta entre dos dedos de la mano izquierda, que está encima del tablero, para que no se me resbale, y con la mano derecha empujo el palo desde atrás para darle impulso a la bola blanca.

Dicho esto impulsó la bola con su palo, esta fue a dar al centro de las bolas que estaban colocadas en triangulo. A continuación las bolas salieron disparadas cada una en una dirección, mientras la bola blanca se quedaba en el centro y 2 bolas lisas se colaban cada una por un agujero diferente.

Ron, maravillado por este juego, enseguida puso todo su empeño en aprender. Era un poco torpe, pero le ponía ganas y estaba empeñado en conseguirlo.

Hermione por su parte era aún más torpe que Ron, definitivamente lo suyo no era el billar. Tampoco es que pusiera mucho entusiasmo, se notaba que no le gustaba mucho el juego. Harry hacia todo lo que podía para que le fuera divertido, pero ella estaba más pendiente de la hora en que se tenia que ir a hacer su ronda, que en las instrucciones del moreno.

Tres horas después de haber llegado, la chica se marchó abruptamente argumentando que tenia que hacer unas consultas en la biblioteca antes de hacer la ronda.

-Creo que aún está enfadada con nosotros. – dijo el pecoso apuntando a la bola amarilla.

-¿Tu crees? Yo creo que no le gusta mucho este juego. – dijo el ojiverde mirando aún la puerta por donde se había ido su amiga.

-Puede que no le guste mucho, pero eso es porque no se le da bien, ya sabes lo perfeccionista que es. Además añádele a eso el hecho de que está enfadada con nosotros y teme hacer el ridículo frente a Malfoy.

-¿Desde cuando te fijas tanto en lo que le pasa a Hermione?

-No me fijo, es una actitud normal en ella. No le gusta que la superen, ni ser mala en algo, y mucho menos que sus enemigos se den cuenta.

Mientras el pelirrojo seguía perfeccionando su técnica de billar, el moreno ya no pensaba en eso. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba ahora era la actitud de la ojimiel, y sabía que él era el único capaz de demostrarle que era buena en todo lo que ella se propusiera.

Abandonó la sala con su inquieto amigo, que había conseguido aprender a jugar en un solo dia y estaba emocionadísimo por contarle a alguien que sabía jugar a un juego muggle y que se le daba estupendamente.

Eso animó un poco más al azabache. Si había conseguido que alguien tan torpe como Ron consiguiera aprender, con Hermione seria pan comido, claro que ella también tenia que poner de su parte.

Se durmió aún con ese pensamiento en su cabeza. Quizá si pinchaba a Hermione diciéndole que Ron había aprendido y ella no había sido capaz, su competitividad y las ganas de demostrarle al ojiazul que era mejor que el acabarían convenciéndola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como había imaginado el joven Potter, la competitividad entre sus dos mejores amigos, además de generar una de sus interminables peleas y el correspondiente silencio entre uno y otro por el resto del dia, había conseguido despertar en la castaña el deseo irrefrenable de aprender a jugar para demostrarle al pelirrojo que ella era capaz de ser mejor que el sin suponerle ningún esfuerzo.

Ahora se encontraban en frente de la mesa de billar después de dos horas intentando que la chica consiguiera darle a alguna bola de las suyas.

-Hermione, quizá si me dejaras ayudarte…

-No necesito ayuda, yo no soy como el idiota de Ron, se hacer las cosas por mi misma.

Así habían estado todo el tiempo, el chico sentado en un taburete con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano mientras la ojimiel intentaba sujetar correctamente el palo y a la vez despotricaba contra Ron.

-A veces, aunque no quieras, es bueno tener ayuda. Si tienes a alguien en quién confiar, siempre te irá mejor que siendo tu solo. – dijo pensativo.

-Tienes razón. – dijo la chica viendo la expresión de su amigo y sentándose enfrente de él. – Estaba tan obsesionada con demostrarle a Ron que no era mejor que yo que me olvidé que tú solo querías ayudarme. Lo siento. – dijo avergonzada.

-No importa, yo también tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora relajándose con una cerveza de mantequilla y hablando animadamente.

-¿Cómo aprendiste tú a jugar? – preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Bueno, pasé mucho tiempo escondido donde Dudley jugaba con sus amigos. – dijo mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. - Después de tantos años mirando a profesionales aprendes algunos trucos.

-¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a jugar? – preguntó apenada la castaña.

-Será un placer. – dijo colocando de nuevo las bolas con el triangulo. – Deberías quitarte la túnica – dijo despojándose él de la suya. – Es para que no te molesten las mangas. – añadió sonrojado por su comentario.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo quedándose con el uniforme – pero también me quitaré la corbata, me molesta un poco.

-Venga, tira tu primero.

La chica se inclinó hacia delante del tablero, dándole al ojiverde una perfecta visión de sus muslos. El chico tragó con dificultad, obligándose a mirar la colocación de sus manos en el palo y no lo que su amiga ocultaba bajo la falda.

La prefecta, ajena a las sensaciones que asaltaban a su amigo, ponía todo su empeño en intentar darle a la bola blanca, fracasando estrepitosamente. Sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, un olor familiar llegó hasta su nariz, seguido de un escalofrió que la recorrió de arriba a bajo.

El moreno, viendo los desastrosos intentos de la ojimiel por sujetar el palo y pensando que así podría dejar de mirarla, se acercó a ella y la agarró por detrás, poniendo sus manos en la posición correcta.

-Esa es la posición correcta. – Dijo suavemente en su oído – Ahora intenta darle.

La inclinó con su cuerpo, posando una mano en su cintura y otra señalando a las bolas.

-Concéntrate en la bola a la que quieres darle.

Concentrada estaba, pero no precisamente en la bola. Era imposible concentrarse cuando el cuerpo de tu amor secreto estaba tan pegado al tuyo que no sabias si el sudor frío que corría por tu espalda era tuyo o de él.

El chico, por su parte, respiraba embelesado el aroma a vainilla que desprendía el pelo de la castaña que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente por la cercanía en la que se encontraban. Estaba seguro de que entre ellos no podría pasar ni siquiera el aire.

Era ella o en esa habitación empezaba ha hacer demasiado calor. Angustiada por el sofoco que se extendía por su cara desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa. Una pequeña brisa se coló por el interior de su escote, dándole una agradable sensación de alivio. Un imperceptible movimiento a su espalda le hizo volver la atención a su interlocutor, que la había imitado desabrochando también algunos de sus botones.

Sus respiraciones se hacían más rápidas manteniendo un ritmo conjunto en los latidos de sus corazones. El juego había tomado un papel secundario y ahora solo sentían las sensaciones de sus cuerpos pegados.

Haciendo alarde de una envidiable lucidez, tratándose de un momento tan tenso como este, la bruja impulsó el palo dando en el centro de la bola y desperdigando las demás por el resto de la mesa, mientras la bola naranja corría a meterse en un agujero cercano.

-Perfecto – murmuró el ojiverde. - ¿Ves como podías hacerlo?

-Y ahora ¿Qué sigue? – preguntó nerviosa.

-Intenta meter la bola azul.

-Está muy lejos.

-Solo separa un poco las piernas – dijo deslizando su mano de su cintura a su cadera hasta llegar a su muslo.

La chica se quedó parada ante la inesperada caricia. Con ayuda del muchacho consiguió mover unos centímetros su pierna, después sintió agradecida como la mano de su amante inesperado subía de nuevo levantando su falda de camino a su antiguo lugar: su cintura, donde se posó suavemente haciéndola estremecer por tan agradable contacto.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero no podía dejar de acariciarla. Se sentía muy bien poder recorrer su perfecta anatomía oculta por las holgadas ropas. Se deleitó recorriendo su cadera y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para guardar toda su figura en su memoria, pero lo bueno siempre se acaba, y ahora su mano descansaba felizmente en su fina cintura.

Este juego no estaba tan mal después de todo. Harry había logrado que resultara interesante, pero solo conseguía meter las bolas cuando estaba tan aturdida con las caricias de su "instructor" que su mente se quedaba en blanco.

Lentamente el chico fue retirando su mano con todo su pesar. Hermione tenía que intentar meter las bolas por ella misma, sino nunca ganarían. Más tarde, si ella quería, podía darle algunos consejos que requerían un poco más de ese agradable pero escaso contacto.

Cuando intentó retirarse de su espalda una mano lo agarró de la camisa, sobresaltando ligeramente.

-Vuelve a poner tu mano donde estaba. – murmuró ansiosa por la perdida del contacto entre ellos. Una vez que lo había sentido no podía deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.

Él sonrió y se acercó más a su cuerpo, volviendo a estar unidos. La castaña, aún de espaldas, guió su mano por encima de su falda hasta el lugar donde había dejado una huella imborrable.

Las pocas bolas que quedaban en la mesa esperaban ansiosas su turno para caer con sus compañeras ya eliminadas. La ojimiel se encontraba en posición para tirar bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, que la contemplaba apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

Un golpe seco contra la mesa y una mata de pelo marrón fue todo lo que pudo captar un instante antes de ver unos ojos ámbar mirarle con anhelo. Apoyada contra la mesa, sonrojada y con algunos botones desabrochados, se encontraba la chica mirándolo fijamente.

Su mano seguía intacta en su cintura, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de observarla en ningún momento. El deseo desbocado estalló en sus ojos, abriéndose paso por el resto de sus cuerpos. Una sacudida que los llevó directamente a brazos del otro.

Besos apasionados, caricias salvajes, te amos a media voz, un revuelo de emociones envueltas en sus cuerpos. La sensualidad flotaba en el ambiente. Sus manos, ávidas de más piel, encontraban atajos impensables para lograr su cometido.

El aire se hizo indispensable en el momento preciso en que la frontera estaba apunto de ser traspasada. Quietos sobre la mesa, sus respiraciones acompasadas, sus ojos fijos en los del otro, él sobre ella. Todo dicho sin palabras. No era necesario apresurarlo, tarde o temprano llegaría el momento. Se levantaron del tablero, intentando adecentar su aspecto, pero sin una pizca de vergüenza o remordimiento ante lo acontecido segundos antes.

-Creo que ya estoy preparada para jugar mañana. – sonrió la castaña.

-Ya te dije que podías hacerlo.

-Eso es porque tengo el mejor maestro. – dijo besando sus labios y abandonado juntos la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sábado, 5:40 p.m. La hora de la verdad había llegado. Se encontraban en la puerta de la sala esperando a su rival.

-Hola perdedores – llegó el rubio con sus guardaespaldas.

-Malfoy, tan puntual como siempre. – respondió el pelirrojo.

-Entremos ya. – intentó apaciguar los ánimos la ojimiel.

Una vez dentro, se quitaron las chaquetas, afuera hacia un poco de frió, y todos coincidieron en abrir la boca cuando vieron a Hermione.

La castaña llevaba unas botas negras altas de tacón, un pantalón negro y estrecho de talle bajo que resaltaba sus curvas y una camiseta ceñida negra de tirantes que dejaba su ombligo al aire y un escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-¿Empezamos o que? – dijo tan natural como siempre.

-Si – dijeron los cinco chicos a la vez.

-Hermione¿Podemos hablar un momento mientras ellos colocan las bolas? – pidió el ojiverde jalándola a un rincón un poco alejado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañada.

-¿Qué haces vestida así? – dijo molesto.

-Oh, es por eso. ¿Es que no te gusta¿No me veo bien? – preguntó con voz sensual.

-Si, te ves muy bien. El problema es que hasta Crabbe y Goyle se han dado cuenta, y no digamos Malfoy, que no te quita el ojo de encima.

-Eso es justo lo quería. – y al ver la cara del ojiverde añadió cerca de su oído. – No estés celoso, tú me diste la idea. Es solo para distraerlos. Luego te compensaré. – dijo caminando hacia el tablero.

-Como te toquen los mato. – dijo agarrando su brazo cuando estaba a punto de irse.

-No te preocupes, solo tú tienes permiso para hacerlo. – dijo dejándolo más tranquilo. – Y ahora vamos al billar antes de que a Ron le de algo al estar solo con esos tres.

-¿Ya os habéis dignado a venir? – preguntó el rubio arrogantemente.

-Empezad vosotros. – dijo seguro el moreno. – nosotros os hemos hecho esperar demasiado.

-No creas que por eso voy a ser más compasivo con vosotros. –dijo mientras lanzaba.

-Dedícate a jugar y deja tus comentarios para luego. – sugirió el pelirrojo.

La partida se desarrollaba bastante igualada. Los Slytherins iban a rayadas y los Gryffindors a lisas. Crabbe y Goyle, torpes y entupidos por naturaleza, debían de haber seguido un entrenamiento muy exhaustivo, porque consiguieron mantener la partida pareja a pesar de sus nulas aptitudes.

-Muy bien chicos, seguir así y tendréis lo que acordamos. – dijo triunfante el rubio.

-¿Que les has prometido, un montón de comida a cada uno? – preguntó el pecoso.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, comadreja. Os toca tirar.

Hermione se acercó al tablero bajo las diferentes miradas de los hombres de la sala.

Malfoy la devoraba con los ojos, mientras Harry dudaba si asesinarlo con la mirada o abalanzarse sobre los labios de la chica. Crabbe y Goyle la contemplaban con cara de hambre, como si ella fuera su pastel favorito. Y Ron la observaba como si estuviera loca o borracha, pero con una sonrisa al haberse dado cuenta por fin que era una chica de verdad¡Y vaya chica!

La lucha interior de Harry había sido sustituida por una ira terrible que amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro. Su chica se encontraba inclinada sobre la mesa a punto de tirar, en frente de ella se había colocado estratégicamente Malfoy, que no dejaba de mirar su pronunciado escote con ojos desorbitados. La castaña lanzó sin prestarle la más mínima atención, metiendo la bola blanca en el proceso. Ante el asombro de los dos chicos Gryffindor el rubio, sin apartar la vista de los atributos de Hermione, le alcanzó la bola con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Volvió a inclinarse, esta vez más exageradamente, aprovechando que las neuronas de Malfoy se habían tomado un descanso. Tiró de nuevo, esta vez metiendo una de sus bolas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó el rubio volviendo en sí ya que la ojimiel se había incorporado del todo.

-Pues he tirado y he metido la bola ¿no lo has visto? – contestó la chica sin inmutarse.

-Si, eso ya lo se. Pero ¿Cuántas veces has tirado? – preguntó desconfiado.

-Pues una¿Cuántas quieres que tire? – Dijo inocente – tú estaba delante.

-Ya lo se. – dijo resuelto. - Lo digo porque has metido una bola y tienes que tirar otra vez, por si no lo sabias.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero ya lo sabía. – contestó volviendo a tirar y guiñándole un ojo a Harry, que al igual que Ron estaba tan sorprendido con lo que podía provocar Hermione sin mover un solo dedo, que tenia problemas para reaccionar.

La partida estaba llegando a su fin, y los dos equipos intentaban desesperados meter la bola negra, cado uno en su respectivo agujero.

Los ojos de Harry no apartaban la vista de Malfoy, que con su mirada lujuriosa había estado observando de arriba abajo a Hermione desde que se quitó la chaqueta.

La castaña se acercó a la mesa para tirar. La bola negra estaba en muy buena posición para colarla en su agujero correspondiente. Era su oportunidad para ganar. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Un ligero temblor se apoderó de ella y rápidamente giro su vista hacia el ojiverde. Sus ojos expresaban inseguridad. El moreno se acercó hasta ella bajo la atenta mirada de la serpiente rubia.

-Recuerda como lo hiciste ayer. Puedes conseguirlo. – le habló bajito para que los demás no los escucharan.

-Pero ayer estaba contigo. – murmuró ella.

-Y hoy también estoy aquí. Piensa que mi mano esta en tu cintura. – le susurró él.

-No sé si podré hacerlo. – contestó preocupada.

-Claro que puedes. Solo mírame y sentirás mi calor. – dijo alejándose y poniéndose enfrente de ella.

La chica se inclinó sobre el tablero en busca de la visualización perfecta de la bola. Antes de tirar miró al moreno. Sus ojos reflejaban calidez, confianza, amor, eso la tranquilizó y consiguió sentirlo tan cerca de ella como el dia anterior.

Sintiendo a Harry más que nunca tiró sin dudar. La bola blanca golpeó suavemente la negra, que fue impulsada hasta el agujero correcto, donde se coló ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

El verde y el marrón se encontraron inmediatamente, diciéndose más que nunca. Sus cuerpos se acercaron bordeando la mesa, y cuando se encontraron saltaron a los brazos del otro.

-Lo has conseguido. – susurró el chico de las gafas.

-No. Los dos lo hemos conseguido. – corrigió la perfecta.

-¡¡Hemos ganado!! – grito el pelirrojo abalanzándose sobre sus amigos.

-No te emociones, pobretón. – dijo una arrogante voz a sus espaldas. –El merito a sido de Granger, que siempre os salva el culo.

Los tres voltearon a verlo sorprendidos ¿Malfoy halagando a Hermione? Aquí había algo que no estaba bien.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. – sugirió el Weasley antes de cabrearse más. – Malfoy tiene que practicar mucho si quiere ganarnos algún dia.

Los tres recogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. La ojimiel estaba a punto de salir cuando el Slytherin la cogió del brazo obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a enseñarme tu táctica? – le dijo sensualmente.

-Porque seria un pérdida de tiempo. – dijo intentando zafarse de su brazo.

-Pero podría enseñarte otros juegos más divertidos. – siguió insistiendo.

-Pero yo no quiero aprenderlos contigo. – dijo con desdén.

Una mano calida y suave se deslizó por su cintura. Sabía perfectamente quien era, aún tenia fresco el recuerdo de esa caricia.

Al ver a la castaña intimidada por aquel asqueroso hurón volvió corriendo a por ella. Apartó la mano del rubio y jaló a la chica lejos de sus manazas de pervertido.

-Gracias Harry. No se lo que haría sin ti. – sonrió aliviada.

-¿Que tal si vamos a celebrar nuestra victoria? – preguntó el chico aún en la puerta.

-¿Porque no mejor terminamos lo que ayer empezamos? – sugirió sensualmente.

-No se me ocurre un plan mejor. – dijo antes de que su chica le besara apasionadamente ante el asombro de todos.

Y con un "No nos esperes levantado Ron" por parte de la prefecta, abandonaron la estancia dejando a los restantes jugadores con las mandíbulas por los suelos.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, primero de todo pido perdón por mi escaso conocimiento de este juego y mi horrible intento por explicarlo. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi hermano en algunos términos, pero como comprenderéis resulta muy difícil explicarlo solo con palabras y sin un billar enfrente._

_En principio esto era solo una insinuación entre personajes, pero no he podido aguantarme y me ha salido un lime después de escribir mil veces esa escena. Es muy difícil aguatarse las ganas de escribir un lemon, pero yo creo que a este fic le pegaba más un lime, y eso que a mi me encantan los lemons._

_De verdad que siento haberos dejado con la miel en los labios, pero ya estoy escribiendo otro fic en el que os prometo que habrá puro lemon sin restricciones. Espero poder compensar así la desilusión que os habréis llevado en este. _

_Bueno pues esto es todo. Espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestra opinión para matarme por haberos dejado así. Sobretodo _**barbie,**_ por haber tardado una semana en darte tu regalo._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
